1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a sheet member holder for holding a sheet member in a vertical position and more particularly, to such a sheet member holder, which holds a floating ornament on a fluid inside the cover shell thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various holder devices for hold a sign or page in a vertical position are known. Exemplars are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,059,249; D418,166; 6,267,346B1; 5,857,654; 5,911,398; D388,464; D342,096; U.S. Pat. Nos. D478,353 4,125,243; D101,143; 1,609,700; 1,152,461; 1,681,586; 3,272,183; 4,685,647. These designs commonly provide a groove in the shell for holding a sign or page in a vertical position. However, because the groove has a certain depth and is provided on the middle or near the front side of the shell, the inserted sign or page blocks a big part of the shell from the user's sight, i.e., the printing on the shell cannot be seen clearly after insertion of a sign or page into the groove.